Calor de Invierno
by Ariadna
Summary: Un día domingo de invierno... Una declaración amorosa fallida, pero no por falta de amor... y la solución no la pueden dar sólo dos...


**Calor de Invierno.**

_Por: Ariadna._

El chico tomó su chaqueta y una bufanda, pretendiendo salir preparado al frío invierno marcado afuera. Al abrir la puerta de su departamento sintió la brisa recorrer su espalda y dudó si regresar a casa y simplemente quedarse en el calor. Pero no miró atrás, y siguió su camino.

Llovió toda la noche anterior, se notaba en los charcos a las orillas de la calle, los autos pasándolos a llevar con facilidad sobre los peatones, descuidados con su velocidad.

Él se alejó un poco de la vereda, camino al parque. Su paso fue lento, pero firme, distrayéndose sólo al mirar los árboles deshojados a su alrededor. Vio a unos cuantos niños jugando, una mujer paseando a un perro muy grande y una pareja de ancianos sentados en una banca lejana. Todos parecían descansar y divertirse, pero imaginó que eso duraría poco. El frío era demasiado.

Suspiró y siguió andando. Atravesó la mayor parte del parque y dio con un pequeño riachuelo. Ahora ya no tan pequeño debido a la lluvia. Y sobre el riachuelo un puente, y en él, otro chico con su mirada perdida en el reflejo del agua... 

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí."

El otro no levantó su vista del agua, pero asintió como saludo.

"Lo sabías de antemano." Murmuró quien recién llegó, luego de un poco de silencio. "Que no te corresponde..."

"Así es." 

"¿Entonces por qué...?"

"Tenía que ver su reacción, supongo." Replicó el otro. "Escucharle decirlo..."

"Taichi..."

"Estoy bien, Yamato. En serio." Finalmente levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo. "Déjame sólo un rato, ¿Si?"

"Pero si necesitas algo..."

"Te buscaré, lo prometo."

Y el rubio se retiró, triste. Taichi quería estar a solas, y lo entendía, pero no dejaba de preocuparle... 

Encendió un cigarrillo y continuó dando vueltas por el parque sin rumbo seguro... Hasta que se decidió. Dejó caer el cigarro a medio fumar y lo apagó con el talón de su zapato, apurando el paso. Caminó a la casa del causante de todo, sabía que un domingo como ese, de invierno y en vacaciones, él estaría en su casa, frente a su computadora.

Subió por la escalera del edificio donde aquel vivía, acelerado. Estaba enojado. Taichi no merecía sufrir por él, por alguien que no lo quería, no merecía su amor.

Se detuvo.

"Y yo... ¿Merezco su amor?" Se preguntó en voz baja. 

Cerró los ojos. Imaginarse la respuesta negativa era... 

Eso no importaba ahora. Después, tal vez...

Llegó al piso correspondiente al departamento, paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

"Ah, Yamato, buenos días." Lo saludó la señora de la casa. "¿Vienes a ver a Koushirou?"

"Eh, si..."

"Pasa, está en su cuarto." La madre del pelirrojo lo quedó mirando mientras el chico se sacaba los zapatos. "Me alegra que uno de sus amigos viniera. Anoche llegó a casa muy extraño y no me ha querido decir que le pasa. Quizá logres animarlo."

Yamato no respondió. Lo que sentía hacia Koushirou era rabia, mucha rabia. No venía para nada a animarlo, pero no le diría eso a la señora Izumi.

Al momento de abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla tras de si, el otro ni se inmutó. El rubio lo vio mover las teclas de su ordenador con rapidez, olvidándose por completo de su alrededor. Y la música a todo volumen ayudaba bastante a la distracción. Antes solía ser mucho más tranquilo, pero desde que Koushirou descubrió la maravilla del sonido acústico de la radio, no hubo vuelta atrás.

Ishida no dudó en apagar el ruido de golpe. Quería llamar la atención de quien se decía su amigo abruptamente, porque estaba enojado. Furioso, y...

"¿Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí, Yamato?" 

Y la furia se esfumó. 

Supuso que Koushirou no se había percatado, pero sus ojos estaba tan rojos como su cabello. ¿Por qué alguien que simplemente rechazó habría de sufrir por la situación?

"Tu mamá dice que has estado extraño." Optó por comentar el visitante.

La cara del otro volvió al ordenador. Terminó de escribir un párrafo de algo, por lo que Yamato alcanzó a ver, y apagó el aparato. 

"Para nada, es sólo que anoche me dolía el estómago y no quise cenar."

Mintió. Con los años el pelirrojo se había convertido en un gran mentiroso... ¿O es que siempre lo había sido?

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Cómo abordar el tema...?

"¿Por qué lloraste?" 

Koushirou hizo primero un gesto de no saber a qué se refería su amigo, pero ante la aguda mirada de su acompañante, no le quedó más que suspirar y darle la espalda, mirando la pantalla en negro frente a él.

"No quería que algo así pasara."

Entonces ambos sabían más de lo que dejaban ver, Ishida notó. Situación incómoda. ¿Cuánto más podía saber Izumi?...

"¿Y cómo debería ser entonces?"

Koushirou suspiró de nuevo. Agitó su cabeza en negación.

"¿Hay alguna solución?" Insistió Yamato.

El otro sonrió.

"Sería demasiado increíble."

El rubio sintió una urgencia por fumarse otro cigarrillo al ver la expresión de su acompañante. Se estaba ahogando con el aire viciado de la habitación. Koushirou no quería darle una respuesta directa, pero la opción a eso era pedir algo inalcanzable... ¿O no?

Murmuró una excusa in entendible y se retiró con una velocidad mayor con la que había llegado. 

Y llegó nuevamente al parque. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué hacer...?

Retrocedió un paso.

No. No podía volver a Koushirou, significaba escogerlo a él, y hace mucho que decidió que Taichi era su opción. Pero la opción de Taichi era Koushirou... Y la del pelirrojo...

Algo estaba demasiado mal en la ecuación. Trató salir del cuadro pero de alguna manera no podía. Incluso si cedió a Yagami. Incluso si se resignó... ¿Por qué Koushirou seguía queriendo incluirlo? 

Tal vez... Tal vez no sería un problema si el castaño también estuviera dispuesto. Tal vez, así...

Pero eso era soñar. Y una solución ilógica. Un amor de tres puntas no tiene cómo funcionar. ¿Qué sentido sería dejarse llevar por la decisión del pelirrojo si no todos estaban de acuerdo?

Suspiró. Cada segundo que pasaba, más confuso se sentía...

"¿Todavía estás por acá?"

Yamato dio un salto.

"¡Taichi!" Puso la mano sobre su pecho. "No vuelvas a hacer eso."

El castaño, a metros de él, se acercó más. 

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hablar de pronto cuando hay tanto silencio."

El otro muchacho emitió una leve sonrisa.

"Tanto frío, querrás decir." Acotó, haciendo notar como el aire que salía expulsado por su nariz era tan claramente visible. "El frío causa el silencio. Hay pocas personas cerca por el frío, y sin actividad, no hay ruido."

El rubio no replicó ante tal deducción. Sonaba bastante lógico dentro de todo. Claro que ese no era el problema de todos modos...

"¿Cómo sigues?" Interrogó de pronto, recordando porqué se había separado de Taichi en primer lugar.

"¿Cómo crees?" El otro respondió. "Me siento podrido por dentro."

Ishida tragó saliva. Definitivamente no ayudaba que su amigo fuera tan honesto.

"Antes dijiste que estabas bien." 

El castaño se encogió de hombros, acercándose otro poco.

"Pensé demasiado el asunto." Explicó. "Comencé a oler podrido, y ya me ves..."

 Debido a la tensión no hubo manera de tener un una conversación tranquilo, pero de alguna forma, tampoco era cómodo el silencio...

"Soy un idiota de primera." Taichi reconoció de pronto.

"No es que lo niegue, creo que siempre lo has sido," dijo Yamato, de buena gana. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Por no jugar bien mis opciones." 

El rubio no respondió. Él tampoco había jugado bien sus opciones. Nadie lo había hecho. De ser así... No, espera, tampoco eso servía, no en un triángulo perfecto.

"Tal vez..." Interrumpió una voz, de pronto. Ahora tanto Taichi como Yamato dieron un salto. "Todos deberíamos volver a revisar nuestras cartas."

"Koushirou..."

El pelirrojo estaba ahí, frente a los dos. Se veía un poco agitado, y no traía protección alguna. Más temprano que tarde se resfriará con ese clima.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?" Lo criticó Ishida antes que nada. No quiso mirar la expresión del castaño frente a la situación y le pasó su abrigo a Izumi. "Mejor regresa a casa antes de enfermarte."

El menor recibió un tanto avergonzado el abrigo del otro, pero negó con la cabeza.

"No." Dijo, firme. Sus ojos pasaron de Yamato a Taichi, y se quedaron ahí.

Y Yagami notó lo mismo que el rubio en su momento. 

"Estuviste llorando."

Koushirou bajó la vista.

"No es fácil decir que no cuando no quieres."

Los ojos de Taichi crecieron.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a Yamato, pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería participar, no quería que la idea saliera al aire, era aterrador pensar en los resultados... Todos negativos, en su perspectiva.

El frío ahora era pesado, como un enorme peso sobre los hombros que no quería caer.

Con todos callados, el castaño se mostró más confundido. La intensidad de su mirada en Koushirou se mantenía.

"Siempre pensé..."

"No es cierto." Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo. "Tú no sueles pensar muy seguido, Taichi. Sé que no lo hiciste ahora."

Eso logró que la expresión del chico cambiara a molestia.

"¿Y cómo es que llegamos al mismo resultado que dices yo NO pensé?" Cuestionó, harto.

Izumi no quitó su vista de aquel que le había prestado su abrigo.

"Porque nos hace falta gran parte de la información total del problema."

"No hables de esto como si fueran matemáticas" Se quejó Yamato, sintiendo tensión en su cuello por la dura mirada que le entregaba el menor de los tres. 

Pensó en irse. Quería irse, pero esa mirada se lo impedía... Y además, no quería dejar a solas a esos dos. Tenía que quedarse a apoyar a Taichi, supuso, y a evitar que Koushirou dijera más de la cuenta.

"Estoy harto de esto." Exclamó de pronto el pelirrojo. "¡Harto!"

"Tú no haces que las cosas estén mucho mejor." Se quejó el rubio, incómodo.

"No me importaría que me explicaran de qué rayos hablan." Intervino irritado Yagami.

Ishida finalmente le devolvió la mirada al menor de los tres, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo entender que Koushirou no tenía ningún derecho de hablar sobre el asunto.

Lamentablemente, el susodicho se hizo el desentendido.

"Yo..." El pelirrojo tragó saliva y volvió al castaño, sus mejillas sonrosadas. "Tú me gustas mucho, Taichi."

Yagami no evitó la sonrisa. Sin embargo, el aire confuso le impidió decir palabra.

"Pero..." Continuó Koushirou, para lamentación de Yamato, que veía todo derrumbarse ante si. "Pero también me gusta Yamato."

Taichi parpadeó.

"¿Perdón?" Miró a Ishida. "¿Qué?"

Koushirou tomó aire y con ello fuerza, y se centró en él.

"Sé que puede servir muy poco a la situación que yo diga esto, Yamato." Declaró. " Pero tenía que decirlo. Me gustas mucho, te quiero mucho. Me gustaría que pudiera pasar algo contigo..."

Impidiendo que un sonrojado rubio replicara, Taichi intervino exaltado.

"¿Tú sabías?" Cuestionó, con rabia. "¿Sabías que Koushirou te quería a ti y nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Nunca me advertiste?" El rubio asintió con la cabeza gacha. "¿Cómo me hiciste eso? ¡Yo confié en ti!"

"¿Es que no entendiste lo que dije, Taichi?" Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo a viva voz. "¡Me gustan los dos!"

"Ja, ¡Como si eso ayudara!" Exclamó el castaño. "¿Cómo te pueden gustar dos personas a la vez?"

"No lo sé, tú dímelo." Replicó el menor, callando rápidamente al exaltado.

Taichi desvió la vista y Yamato alzó una ceja. ¿Qué fue eso? Había algo aquí que no sabía...

"No sé de lo que estás hablando." Dijo el castaño, después de un silencio, sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos.

Ishida movió su mirada entre sus dos amigos. Koushirou se mostraba irritado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pasando con cuidado los dedos por su nariz para ordenar sus ideas. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y fulminaron a Taichi con el ceño fruncido.

"Si no le dices tú ahora, se lo diré yo."

El rubio continuó manteniéndose aparte, asombrado de ver a Yagami retroceder.

"Yamato..." Comenzó el pelirrojo.

Fue rápidamente interrumpido por el tercer presente.

"Tú también me gustas" Soltó Taichi, sin más.

Yamato parpadeó. No dijo nada.

El castaño lo miró con confusión. Koushirou también. Esperaron su réplica... Pero esta no llegó. Ambos dieron un paso adelante para acercarse, preocupados.

"Er... ¿Yamato?"

"Hey, Yama..."

El susodicho volvió a parpadear.  Luego de una espera que pareció eterna, hizo una mueca.

"¿Es una broma de mal gusto?" Cuestionó, revelando con facilidad su molestia.

Taichi volvió a bajar la vista. Izumi, en cambio, mantuvo firme sus ojos en él.

"No es ninguna broma." Aclaró. "Yo creí sentirlo así cuando apareciste en mi casa recién." Yagami pareció querer interferir, sintiéndose desinformado, sin embargo, el menor de los tres no lo dejó hablar. "Pero entendiste perfectamente a lo que me refería cuando hablamos. Sé que también has barajado la posibilidad."

"Claro que lo he hecho." Exclamó el rubio. "¡En sueños y fantasías!"

Ahora fue Taichi quien se mantuvo al margen, tratando de analizar toda la nueva información.

"Lo siento, Koushirou, pero esto no puede ser cierto." Yamato indicó al castaño. "Tú no escuchaste a Taichi día tras día hablar de ti. ¿Dónde entro yo en eso?"

Ambos amigos, castaño y pelirrojo, sintieron sus mejillas arder con el comentario, y sus miradas se encontraron de reojo por unos segundos. Yagami pasó su mano por el cabello, tratando de relajarse, y se centró en Yamato.

"Si bien es cierto que todo lo que dije sobre mis sentimientos por Koushirou es cierto..." Comentó, aún nervioso. "Lo reforcé en un intento de olvidarme de ti." Admitió, más rojo aún. Se rascó la oreja. "Encontré ilógico que me gustaran dos personas de la misma manera, al mismo tiempo... Y con la misma intensidad." Pausó. "Quise enfocarme en sólo uno... Y tú nunca mostraste ningún interés..."

"Por favor, Taichi." Lo interrumpió Koushirou. "Lo mucho que te quiere a Yamato se le nota en los ojos, ¡Es obvio!"

El castaño dudó, buscando con en su vista una reacción entendible en su amigo rubio. Izumi aprovechó entonces para aclarar su situación.

"Es por eso que nunca hice nada, ¿Saben?" Dijo, en voz baja. "Viendo el cariño entre ustedes sentí que podía echarlo todo a perder, pero..."

"Pero simplemente rondábamos en círculos." Intervino Yamato, con los ojos abiertos por la realización. Miró a Taichi. "Contigo hablando constantemente de Koushirou, sentí que te traicionaba. Pero la verdad... "Ahora miró al pelirrojo, y finalmente sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa que contagió a los otros dos. "Pero la verdad es que me gustan los dos."

Un suspiro de alivio se produjo de manera colectiva.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué?" Cuestionó Taichi, sin saber bien qué hacer en tan importante momento.

"¿Qué tal si resolvemos lo que sigue de esta historia en un lugar más privado?" Sugirió Izumi, indicando que parte del rubor en su rostro era por el frío. "Nos congelaremos si seguimos acá afuera."

"Vamos a mi casa." Propuso Yamato, reconociendo también que el frío lo estaba afectando, abrazándose a si mismo. "Podremos aclarar todo mucho mejor cerca de una estufa eléctrica y un café caliente."

"Apoyo la idea totalmente." Se unió el tercero.

Yagami aprovechó la situación para tomar por el brazo a sus dos seres queridos, aunque estos se mostraran avergonzados y un poco incómodos.

"Taichi..."

"Oh, vamos. Pasar el frío es mucho más fácil estando los tres juntos, ¿No?"

Ante eso, los otros dos no pudieron más que reír y dejarse llevar.

Para esas horas el parque estaba totalmente despejado y en preparación para una siguiente lluvia. El frío viajaba en el viento y rodeaba a los pasantes, avisándoles que quizás, con suerte, la lluvia de aquel día pasaría a ser una hermosa nieve, transformando la congelada ciudad en una imagen simple de delicada pureza blanca... 

**Fin.**

_Notas:__ Sé que se puede quedar con gusto a poco con este final... Los tríos acostumbrados siempre acaban con los tres personajes en la cama ^^U _

_Pues bien, no es eso en lo que quise enfocarme en este fic, sino en la posibilidad de querer a más de una persona de la misma manera. Soy de la creencia que uno puede enamorarme mil veces en una vida, y perfectamente puede pasar que sientas los mismo por dos personas distintas a la vez, en especial si se complementan. Por eso, veo aún más posible el hecho que los tres personajes de esta historia pasen por lo mismo a la vez, pues tienen características únicas que se complementan y funcionan sólo de a tres.  _

_Dedicado a Cris... Porque... Bueno, porque siempre le prometo un fic para su cumpleaños y nunca concreto la idea. Así que, como nos gustan a las dos las tres parejas, Taishirou, Taito y Yamashirou, este fic es para ella ^_^._


End file.
